leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SS030
* }} Pokémon: Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain (Japanese: 鉱国のプリンセス ディアンシー Diancie, Princess of the ) is an anime short for the . It first aired in Japan on July 17, 2014. In the United States, it was added to the official Pokémon website on November 6, 2014. Blurb While on a journey to search for Xerneas, Diancie is awakened by a cry for help and goes to investigate. When Diancie's loyal Carbink subjects discover that their princess has wandered off and decide to follow, all four of them find themselves in a sticky situation! Plot The short begins with Diancie sitting quietly inside a small house. She begins to hear a cry, and looks out from the deck to listen more closely to the sound. She then realizes that it is a Pokémon that needs help, and she jumps off the deck and goes to find the Pokemon in question. Meanwhile, a trio of Carbink are on their way with food. One of them, named Merrick, tells the other two, Bort and Allotrope, to hurry as Diancie must certainly be hungry. When they enter Diancie's room the trio realize that Diancie is gone. Merrick then notices Diancie and tells Bort and Allotrope to go after her. Merrick then jumps off the deck and attempts to sustain his balance, though Bort and Allotrope fall on top of him. In the midst of following Diancie, they soon find themselves surrounded by a group of Ariados. Meanwhile, Diancie reaches a river and uses her instincts to locate the cry, where she then finds a Pangoro stuck in a log. She tries to pull it out but to no avail. Merrick, Bort, and Allotrope reach Diancie, and much to their dismay, as they are being attacked, Diancie instructs them to make a hole in the log for Pangoro to see. When Pangoro's face is revealed, Diancie then happily greets Pangoro, but Merrick, Bort, and Allotrope are further dismayed. When the Ariados attack, the three vow to defend themselves, but Pangoro then swings itself (inside the log) at the Ariados, scaring them away. It then crashes onto the ledge, breaking the log and freeing Pangoro. Diancie and the Carbink then thank Pangoro. A Pancham appears out of the broken log, dizzy and fainting. Diancie then realizes Pangoro must have been trying to save Pancham, and got stuck in the process, which the two confirm. They part ways with Pancham and Pangoro to continue on their quest to find Xerneas. Meanwhile, a Honedge appears and helps a mysterious girl spy on Diancie and the Carbink. Major events Debuts Humans * Millis Steel Pokémon debuts * * (Carbink servants) * ( ) * ( ) Characters Humans * Millis Steel Pokémon * (Argus Steel's; debut) * ( ; debut) * (Carbink servants; ×3; Merrick, Bort, and Allotrope; debut) * ( ; fantasy; debut) * (×3) * * Cast Brittney Lee Hamilton|Millis Steel|Shōko Nakagawa|ミリス·スティール|中川翔子|top=yes}} Caitlin Glass|Diancie|List of Japanese voice actors Marika Matsumoto|ディアンシー|松本まりか}} David Wills|Majima|Kensuke Satō|マジマ|佐藤健輔}} |} Trivia * This special was aired between XY035 and XY036 in Japan. * The episode leads directly into Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. * There is no To Be Continued screen at the end of the episode. * Music from Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction is used in this special. Errors Dub edits In other languages |de= |fr_eu= |es_eu= }} Category:Anime shorts Category:Side-story episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kentarō Yamaguchi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kentarō Yamaguchi Category:Episodes directed by Kentarō Yamaguchi Category:Episodes animated by Yūji Ikeda Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears de:Diancie: Die Prinzessin des Diamantenreichs es:EE15 fr:Diancie, la Princesse du Royaume des Diamants it:SS030 zh:Pokémon the movie XY 第17作 特别篇